1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor-driven saber saw including a housing having a neck extending in a direction of a working tool holder, and a guide device releasably connectable with the housing in a region of the neck and having a guide element for guiding the saber saw over a workpiece, a connection device for connecting the guide element to the housing and having at least one connection part connectable with the neck.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the saber saws of the type discussed above, the guide element, such as guide shoe or tubular adapter is used to provide for a reliable and precise guidance of a saber saw over a workpiece. During the operation of the saber saw, the guide element is pressed against the workpiece.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,091 discloses a saber saw having a housing, a guide shoe for guiding the saber saw over a workpiece, and a motor-driven, in a pendulum-like manner, push rod. The guide show is pivotally supported at an end of a connection rail having an elongate recess. The connection rail is displaced in an essentially square flat housing receptacle and is formlockingly secured therein.
German Publication DE 199 32 637 discloses a saber saw having a housing, a guide shoe for guiding the saber saw over a workpiece. The guide shoe is pivotally supported at an end of a slide shaft slidable in the housing, and is secured to the housing by an adjusting device. To this end, the adjustment device has a bolt over a head of which, a bolt-tightening lever is fitted. By pivoting the bolt-tightening lever, the slide shaft can be fixedly secured to the shaft with the bolt from the slide shaft release condition and be released from the fixed condition.
The drawback of the saber saw discussed above consists in that the vibration, which act on the guide shoe during an operation of the saber saw, are transmitted to the saw neck that functions as a hand-hold.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a saber saw with a guide element and in which the above-mentioned drawback is eliminated, and vibrations are reduced.